The specific aim of the current studies is to determine if pulsatile insulin secretion can be restored in patients with non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM) if the storage pool of insulin in beta-cells is restored by overnight inhibition of insulin secretion using somatostatin and insulin infusion.